


Colors of You

by Caesura_Selluivan



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: A late christmas present for my wonderful friendo!, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, I actually gave it awhile back but i hadn't posted it until now, M/M, Sorta Colorblind Judai, haou is judai's brother, jehu is johan's brother, not super relevant to the fic tho, really really dense judai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 01:58:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19141288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caesura_Selluivan/pseuds/Caesura_Selluivan
Summary: Johan meets the pretty flower shop boy and tries to woo him.





	Colors of You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sorta_sora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorta_sora/gifts).



 

 

_**September** _

 

The first time he saw him was his first time in the store. All he saw when he looked up from his work to greet the customer was a brilliant flash of seafoam-green, accompanied by the most beautiful shade of teal he had ever seen. _Maybe he's a spirit, too._ That was his first thought. His second thought was accompanied by the realization that his clothes were all varying shades of whites, greys and blacks. He couldn't see the color of those. _He's....not?_

 

“Hiya!” The man flashed him a grin as he sauntered up to the counter.

 

“Welcome! What can I do for you?” He smiled back, setting his work down for now.

 

“I'm a new employee at Iridescent Inc. I was told we get a bouquet here every Monday, so I'll be working with you from now on. The name's Anderson Johan,” he held his hand out. The other boy took his hand and shook it.

 

“Great! I'm Yuki Judai, I'm in charge of IDI's bouquets, since I'm the only one here on Monday mornings.” He grinned at Johan, proudly pointing to his name tag with the kanji for “Yuki” written neatly in print. Johan laughed sheepishly, ruffling the back of his hair.

 

“Okay that's good, I was so worried I was going to get the wrong place, or somebody wouldn't know about the order.” Judai retrieved the order from the back wall, a gorgeous bouquet of variously coloured reds, yellows and oranges.

 

“Wow, it's beautiful.” Johan took the nicely wrapped flowers and admired them.

 

“I wanted to do something that felt kind of fall-y, since it's starting to get cold around here.”

 

“Felt?” Johan laughed a little.

 

“Yeah! Doesn't it feel fall-y to you?”

 

“I mean...Yeah you're right, it does!” They both laughed for a moment, the soft ringing from Johan's phone cutting into the noise.

 

“Oops, sorry, I should get going. It was nice to meet you, Yuki-san.”

 

“Ah, no problem man, and just Judai is fine. It was nice to meet you too, Johan!”

 

“I'll see you next week, Judai!”

 

\---------

 

The next several weeks passed in a similar manner. The two boys grew to know each other well from their short three-minute conversations. Johan had learned that Judai was partially colorblind (all except for the color red), but he had a kind of sixth sense that allowed him to feel the colors around him. He called it “Seeing through the Spirit World,” since he could “see” the Spirits in color without a problem. Johan was a college student in his fourth year and worked part time at IDI to help pay for his tuition. He could see Spirits too, and this caused their bond to strengthen even more. They both liked Duel Monsters and the flower shop and long walks in the evening and the Christmas lights around the square during the holidays. Johan's parents live in Iceland, and it's where he was born. Both of them had an older brother, although Judai got along with his much better than Johan did with his. Before long it was October, and Judai happily awaited his regular customer, tying a thick purple bow around his bouquet. He came precisely on time, 7:03 on the dot. They talked about Halloween traditions in America and how the office was going to have a costume party. Judai was going to ask his manager if they could dress up at the shop, too.

 

_**October** _

 

It was a Wednesday afternoon. Lunch rush was over and Judai was bored out of his mind. There weren't any orders today, no big weddings to work with, no parties, no passerby customers buying flowers for their date... _Ding-a-ling-a-ling_

 

“Ah, welcome to-Johan!” Judai interrupted himself, nearly knocking himself off his stool. Johan laughed as he neared the counter.

 

“Surprised to see me on a not-Monday?”

 

“Yeah! What are you doing here? Isn't it a work day?”

 

“Oh, no, I work part-time so sometimes I get entire weekdays off. I came in to...ask a favor.” He blushed a little, ruffling his hair.

 

“Neat. What didja need?”

 

“I need a bouquet to give to someone I like.” Johan leaned in and whispered it to him, as one would a huge secret. Judai's eyes widened, his lips curling into a cat-like smirk.

 

“Ooooooh, Johan's got a crush! What are they like?” He propped his head on his hands and his elbows against the counter, easily pulling off the innocent inquiring look he was going for. Johan blushed a bit more, leaning on the other side of the counter.

 

“Weeeeell...They have really fluffy-lookin' brunette hair, and the most beautiful melted-chocolate eyes that glimmer like they've never seen anything but good in the world. They're really sweet and always have a smile on their face, and they really _really_ like Duel Monsters,” he paused, eyeing Judai for a reaction. Judai watched with curiosity, his eyes wide as he stared at Johan.

 

“Wooow...”

 

“...And my whooole week is made when I see him smile at me. He's-”

 

“So it's a guy!”

 

“Oops.”

 

“Johan, you sound so in love~” Judai gave him a sly look, sliding the order sheet over to him.

 

“So you want something super sappy and cute and lovey-dovey, right? What's his name?” Judai wandered over to the ribbons to pick a nice one out.

 

“Judai.”

 

“Yes?”

 

“No, that's his name. Judai.” Johan stated matter-of-factly. Judai paused a moment.

 

“Waah, he has the same name as I do! That's amazing!”

 

“Wh- Ju-”

 

“I've always been told it's such a weird name, since it's not common,” he laughed.

 

“Oh, well, I think it's a very handsome name. I like it.” Johan said quickly, flustered and a bit panicked.

 

“Why, thank you, Johan! I happen to think your name is very handsome, too,” he grinned back at Johan, as said boy gently laid his face in his hands. _That's not how that was supposed to go._ Judai quickly went about putting together a very beautiful bouquet of soft whites, blues, pinks and yellows. He explained to Johan that roses were the first choice for intense romance, but since it was Johan giving the flowers, it should be something that suits him more.

 

“...and I think he sounds like the kind of person who likes bright colors.”

 

“He...yeah, he does.”

 

“Perfect! I'm always right on that.” His eyes gleamed with pride as he finished tying up the bouquet.

 

“You sure are...” Johan smiled despite himself. Judai handed the finished bouquet over to Johan, tied off with a chocolate-coloured bow.

 

“Thanks, Judai. So-” _Ding-a-ling-a-ling._ They both paused and looked over to the lady walking into the store.

 

“Hi, Yuko-san! What can I get you today?” Judai flounced over to the other end of the counter to retrieve his order book. Johan tried to wait for him, but the place got busy after that, so in the end he went home. How disappointing.

 

\----------

 

“Pfffhahahahahaha...wait..he...you even...his name...and he still didn't....Pfffffff!”

 

Johan frowned at the man laughing his ass off on the couch of their living room, his game console lying forgotten on the floor next to him.

 

“Jehu-nii-san, it's not funny.”

 

“Yes it is. You literally confessed to him and he didn't realize it. That...heh...that's pretty funny. What are you going to do with those flowers now?”

 

“Nothing, I guess. Keep them in my room, maybe? I think I should have been more straightforward.”

 

“Straightforward?? Johan you...you literally explained his whole person and he didn't get it. You even used his _name_ which could not possibly be more unique. I don't think that was your problem.” Jehu picked up his console from the floor and resumed his fight, eyes focused on the screen.

 

“What do I doooooo....?” Johan flopped back on the floor, narrowly missing the coffee table. Ruby mewled at him softly, leaping up on top of him and curling up to watch him worriedly.

 

“Might as well just walk up and smooch him at this point.”

 

“But what if he knew what I was saying and just didn't feel the same and didn't know how to turn me down so he just pretended he didn't know??”

 

“With your luck? Wouldn't surprise me. Don't think he's the kind of person to do that, though.” Jehu repeatedly smashed the same three buttons as fast as physically possible.

 

“Ugh.”

 

\-----------

 

_**November** _

 

“Sooo...how are things going with...y'know,” Judai winked at Johan over his shoulder, giving a seductive wiggle with his hips. Johan laughed nervously.

 

“Oh...you know...Things happened. I think...I think he didn't realize I was trying to ask him on a date. Johan perched himself on an extra stool in front of the counter.

 

“But you gave him flowers!” Judai sounded shocked, maybe a little offended.

 

“Mmm...but he didn't say anything that implied he liked me back!”

 

“Did he take the flowers?”

 

“No...” He fiddled with his coat hem.

 

“Maybe he's just really really dense.” Judai furrowed his eyebrows, trimming another small thorn off his rose stem.

 

“...Maybe. Hey, Judai?”

 

“'Sup?”

 

“How would you want someone to ask you out on a date?”

 

“Woah, Johan, are you so heartbroken you want to ask me out now instead?” Judai watched him carefully. Johan's face grew red and he stuttered, flailing his arms around. Judai laughed, turning back to his work.

 

“Nah, I'm kidding, I know what you meant.” He smiled a little, knowing Johan probably had his face buried in his hands behind him.

 

“It wouldn't matter much to me. As long as it was who they are, you know what I mean? Like, someone asking me out in a way they think I'll like is nice, but if it's not really a _them_ thing to do, I think it wouldn't work.” Judai hummed thoughtfully as he trimmed another stem at a practiced angle. Johan watched him work, appreciating the way his fingers flitted about the multiple stems, separating them and trimming them with the utmost precision. As he swayed back and forth in front of the counter, his hair brushed against his face, causing him to pause his work long enough to tuck the long strand of hair behind his ear. Soon enough it had slipped to bother him again. He made a face and adjusted it again.

 

“Hmm...Do you want me to trim your hair? It's gotten kinda long,” Johan pointed out.

 

“You can _do_ that!?”

 

“Uh...sure? Why not? I do it for Nii-san all the time.”

 

“I thought you had to have a barber license for that!”

 

“Well, I'm probably not as a good as a professional barber but I should be able to at least accomplish trimming your hair,” he laughed, leaning against the counter with his chin resting on his hand.

 

“Mmk, that'd be nice. I usually mess it up pretty bad.”

 

“Ok. Do you want to come over to my place after work then?” Johan swung his legs back and forth between the stool legs.

 

“Sure! I can meet your bro, too!”

 

“Oh, I think he's not gonna be home tonight. Sorry.” He offered a sympathetic smile to the pouting florist.

 

“Fiiiiine.”

 

\----------

 

_**December** _

 

Johan fidgeted with the tail of his scarf, curling the loose ends around his fingers and untwirling them nervously as he glanced at the florist shop. He had arrived about ten minutes before the shop was supposed to close, waiting for Judai in the freezing December cold. After fourteen minutes, his waiting came to fruition as Judai shimmied out of the shop, turning to lock it before giving a yawn and shoving his hands in his jacket pockets. He turned around and started to walk down the pathway, pausing as he saw Johan, nested on a bench with Ruby asleep on his lap.

 

“Oh, Johan! Were you waiting for me? Dude, you could have come inside, it's freezing out here.”

 

“Hey Judai! It's fine, I like the cold so I don't really mind. Iceland and all that. Kinda...ice-y.” He winked at Judai, eliciting a soft giggle from the brunette.

 

“Well don't get sick! Why are you out here though?”

 

“I was waiting for you, 'cause I...had something to ask you, actually.” He blushed a little, shyly rubbing the back of his head. Ruby picked her head up long enough to shove it under Johan's coat. Judai watched Ruby with a flicker of jealousy before returning his attention to the other boy.

 

“Okay, do you wanna go somewhere?”

 

“Can we just take a walk?” Johan nearly laughed when he saw Judai's face scrunch up at the idea, his hands defiantly finding their way further into his pockets.

 

“Okay but only for a little bit. Then you have to let me come and loaf in front of your fireplace.”

 

“Deal.” Johan got up to join Judai on the sidewalk, Ruby taking her spot atop his shoulder. They began walking in a random direction, talking about the upcoming weather, their work and Christmas. Before either of them realized it, they had ended up at the park near Johan's house, the place devoid of small children due to the cold. Judai had taken off towards the swings before Johan has a chance to mention them. They laughed as they competed to get higher than one another, until Judai nearly fell out of his seat. After that they slowed to a leisurely pace to catch their breath.

 

“So, what did you want to talk about?” Judai hummed as he played with the leaf in his hands.

 

Johan kicked at the ground a little, causing his seat to sway gently, the tiny creaking noise cutting through the soft whirr of the wind.

 

“I...wanted to give you something, actually.” His face heated up nervously as he dug into his left coat pocket, producing a small, wide, white velveteen box, neatly wrapped with a silky crimson ribbon. He stood up from his swing and walked over to Judai, standing in front of him. Judai stared up at him, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape. Johan rubbed his finger against the box, nervously staring back at the other boy.

 

“I know it's kinda early, but if I had waited any longer I think my courage might've faltered so...This is for you...Judai would you...go out on a date with me?” Johan's face was laced with determination, nearly hidden behind the bright hues of red adorning his face. Judai squeaked softly in surprise, nearly losing his balance on the seat.

 

“Bu-Wait...What about the _other_ Judai... _wait..._ ”

 

“There was never another Judai!”

 

“ _What!_ ” Judai stood up suddenly, his face flushed and his eyes wide with surprise.

 

“Well now I just feel silly,” he laughed after a moment, smiling and placing his hands around Johan's, cupping the box. Johan giggled, staring at him with an affectionate look.

 

“Sooo...Is that a yes?”

 

“That is a 'Most definitely, my beloved Johan'!”

 

“Woah, that's a bit...” He laughed, caught off guard by the nickname.

 

“A bit what? Romantic?” Judai slyly smiled at him, swiping the box from him. He pulled off his gloves impatiently, untying the red ribbon as carefully as possible (and handing it to Johan) before opening the box.

 

“I didn't know what to get you, so I decided it had to be something that was very 'me', like you said. Sorry if it's a little weird or something.” Johan nervously balanced on his heels, waiting for Judai to see his gift.

 

Inside the box was a small, red-coloured crystalline ornament. The crystal was shaped into an arcing rainbow with a glittery bunch of flowers beneath it, each individual detail carved shakily into the glass. Upon closer inspection, many flowers were of odd sizes, and the rainbow's lines were thinner in some places than others. The outer edge was beautifully curved, and it was smooth and cool as Judai ran his finger along the edge. Each line of the rainbow was a thicker or thinner depth to create varying shades of red, making it appear to be coloured with seven different colours. Each of the flowers carved along the bottom was a type of flower Judai had arranged in the bouquet he had made for Johan, while a small, white ribbon wound around the top portion, cut in a much neater circle than the rest of the ornament.

 

“Johan it's...it's beautiful. Did you make this??” Judai picked it up carefully from the box, holding it up to the dull winter clouds in the sky.

 

“I had help from Jehu-nii-san. I did make the design and the carvings, though. I'm...glad you like it.” Johan smiled at him, all of his worry and doubt washed away by the bright look on Judai's face. Judai shook his head enthusiastically, throwing himself at the other boy.

 

“I love it! I love _you_!” He laughed as he pulled Johan around in a small circle. Johan pulled him closer by the waist, placing their lips together in a pleasant kiss before pulling away to watch each other. Their faces were flushed from the cold and the excitement, and Johan was sure the grin he saw on Judai's face was mirrored on his own. He bumped their noses together, softly responding.

 

“I love you too, Judai.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Belated Christmas my lovely Sorta_sora !!


End file.
